Our Boyfriend
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Matsuri berlomba cari pacar! syaratnya, cowok yang mereka jadiin pacar harus yang benci mereka! bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? RnR pliss!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Boyfriend by Hwang Energy

Let's Read…..

.

.

.

Suatu hari di sebuah rumah pohon, ada suatu genk yang terdiri dari 6 orang perempuan. Mereka adalah:

Tenten: cewek tomboy yang menjabat sebagai ketua di genk tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat di cepol 2. Dia pintar bahasa mandarin!

Haruno Sakura: cewek feminim yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Dia adalah anggota yang paling gampang dikenali karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Pintar IPA!

Yamanaka Ino: cewek centil keturunan bule. Rambutnya pirang di kuncir kuda. Pintar bahasa inggris!

Matsuri: cewek lugu yang sopan. Rambutnya warna cokelat sebahu. Dia yang paling muda diantara teman-temannya. Pintar dalam kerajinan tangan!

Hyuuga Hinata: cewek pemalu yang baik hati. Ia paling pintar dari teman-temannya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru ke unguan. Pintar matematika!

Sabaku no Temari: cewek cerewet yang suka ngegosip. Rambutnya berwarna kuning di kuncir 4. Dia yang paling tua di antara teman-temannya. Pintar masak.

Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi tiba-tiba Temari berbicara sesuatu yang Tenten tidak suka.

"Guys, aku punya ide!" kata Temari. "Ide apa, Tem?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kita lomba cari pacar, yuk!" ajak Temari. "HAH!" teriak mereka semua kecuali Temari.

"Boleh juga tuh!" setuju Ino. "Ngga ah!" kata Tenten. "Ih, Tenten harus mau dong! Siapa yang mau angkat tangan?" kata Temari.

Lalu, Temari, Ino dan Sakura angkat tangan. Tentan dan Matsuri diam saja. Sedangkan Hinata? Hm, dia mau angkat tangan tapi malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali Aku, Matsuri dan Hinata ngga berminat!" kata Tenten bangga. "Halah…. Aku tau Hinata mau tapi malu" kata Sakura.

"That's right! Iya ga Hinata?" Tanya Ino penuh harapan. "I…. iya" jawab Hinata terbata.

"berarti 4-2. Yey, jadi kita lomba deh" kata Temari bangga sambil melirik Tenten yang kesal.

"Up to you!" kata Tenten kesal. "Ya terserah kalian saja" kata Matsuri lembut.

"Yey!" senang Ino. "Gimana syarat cowok yang kita pacarin harus yang benci sama kita?" usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus tuh!" kata Tenten. "Tadi katanya kau ngga mau ikutan. Gimana sih?" kata Temari sedangkan Tenten hanya cengar cengir.

"Waktunya 2 minggu!" kata Ino. "Oke! Sepakat?" Tanya Tenten. "Sepakat" kata mereka semua.

Keesokan harinya, Tenten terlambat kesekolah. Saat iu, cuacanya hujan. Tenten menunggu di halte bus.

"Hhh…. Udah telat, hujan lagi. Sial banget!" kesal Tenten.

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok bermata lavender memberikan sebuah payung kepada Tenten. Rupanya cowok itu membawa payung 2. Cowok itu segera pergi dengan langkah yang cepat.

"TERIMAKASIH" teriak Tenten kepada cowok itu. Lalu iya segera meninggalkan halte bus tempat dia berteduh.

Saat Tenten sampai di sekolahnya, dia melihat Matsuri sedang menunggunya di pintu sekolah *bukan gerbang loh!* karena hujan. "MATSURI" teriak Tenten sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf Matsuri. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" kata Tenten. "Iya tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kita kekelas, yuk" ajak Matsuri sambil tersenyum. "Oke" kata Tenten.

Saat di perjalanan Tenten dan Matsuri menuju kelas 10-3 *kelas mereka*, Tenten melihat cowok yang memberikan paying kepadanya tadi.

"_Ah, itu bukannya cowok yang ngasih aku payung ya? Aku balikin, ah" _batin Tenten. "Matsuri, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Bye…." Kata Tenten.

"IYA" teriak Matsuri lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Kembali ke Tenten yang sekarang berada di kelas cowok yang memberikan payung kepadanya.

"Permisi" kata Tenten kepada salah satu cewek yang ada di depan pintu kelas 11-3 *kelas cowok itu*.

"Ya ada apa ya?" Tanya cewek itu. "Unnie, aku mau Tanya, cowok yang itu namanya siapa ya?" Tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk cowok yang meminjamkannya payung.

"Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kenapa dek? Naksir ya?" ledek cewek itu.

"Ngga kok Unnie. Cuma mau balikin payung aja" kata Tenten lalu masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"Annyeong Neji-oppa, Gomawo karena udah di pinjamin payungnya" kata Tenten. "hn…." Jawab cowok itu, Neji. Lalu Tenten pergi keluar dari kelas itu dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Saatnya ke Matsuri. Saat Matsuri sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca bukunya, dia tabarakan dengan seorang cowok berambut merah.

"Heh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" kata cowok itu dingin lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tenten yang melihat Matsuri langsung menghampiri Matsuri. "kau tidak apa-apa kan Matsuri?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Matsuri. "ayo ke kelas".

Saat Tenten dan Matsuri sampai di kelas, mereka mendapat sambutan dari Sakura, Ino dan Temari yang sedang ngegosip di meja Temari. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

"Huuu….. Telat….." sorak mereka bertiga.

"Hehehehe….." tawa Tenten yang dipaksakan.

Lalu Kiba mengagetkan mereka berlima. "WA…. KURENAI-SENSEI DATANG…." Teriak Kiba, spontan seluruh murid kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

Benar yang dikatakan Kiba, Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama 2 cowok berambut hitam dan merah.

"_Loh, bukannya cowok itu yang menabrakku tadi ya?" _batin Matsuri melihat cowok berambut merah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Kurenai-sensei.

"Pagi sensei" sapa Murid-murid.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian berdua, perkenalkan nama kalian" perintah Kurenai-sensei pada kedua cowok itu.

"Hai, namaku Sai. Salam kenal" kata cowok berambut hitam yang kita tau namanya Sai.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara" kata cowok berambut merah yang kita tau namanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Sai, kau duduk dengan Yamanaka Ino" kata Kurenai-sensei menunjuk Ino. "Dan Gaara, kau duduk dengan Matsuri" kata Kurenai-sensei menunjuk Matsuri.

Lalu, Sai dan Gaara duduk di tempat yang Kurenai-sensei tunjuk.

"Hai Ino, mohon bantuanmu" kata Sai ramah.

"Ya…." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Rupanya aku duduk dengan cewek menyebalkan sepertimu!" kata Gaara dingin ke Matsuri.

"A…. Apa?" kata Matsuri.

"Cih! Ternyata selain kau buta, kau tuli juga" kata Gaara.

"Aku tidak buta!" kata Matsuri mulai kesal.

"Hei kau murid baru!" kata Tenten yang duduknya dibelakang Matsuri. Gaara dan Matsuri menengok kebelakang.

"Jangan seenaknya mengatai temanku ya! Kalau kau melakukan itu sekali lagi, kau akan berurusan denganku!" kata Tenten.

"Hn…. Aku tidak takut" kata Gaara membalikan tubuhnya.

"APA KATA…." Kata-kata Tenten terputus karena Kurenai-sensei melototinya.

"Ma…. Maaf Kurenai-sensei" kata Tenten menunduk.

"Hhh…. Buka buku kalian halaman 102" kata Kurenai-sensei.

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri pergi kerumah Temari. Saat sampai dirumah Temari, mereka berempat menunggu Temari yang sedang ganti baju.

"Hhh…. Hari ini aku sebel banget!" kata Tenten mulai curhat.

"Kenapa, Ten?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tau kan murid baru yang bernama Gaara?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tau. Kenapa? Kau naksir?" kata Ino meledek.

"What? Naksir? Dih amit-amit. Masa' dia bilang Matsuri buta dan tuli" kata Tenten.

"What?" kaget Ino.

"Iya, aku juga sebel sama dia. Masa' pas istirahat dia malakkin Lee dan Kiba. Terus, karena Lee dan Kiba ngga mau, akhirnya mereka berdua ditonjok" kata Sakura.

"Kok ga dilaporin ke guru?" Tanya Ino kasihan.

"Ngga tau. Kayaknya sih mereka berdua diancem deh. Hi…. Aku jadi takut" kata Sakura.

"AKU BENCI DIA!" teriak Tenten dan Ino.

"Ehem…." Kata seseorang yang baru datang.

"Ga…. Gaara….!" Kata Sakura takut.

Lalu, Gaara men-deathglare Tenten dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan karena takut. Lalu pandangan Gaara beralih pada Matsuri.

"Cih…." Kata Gaara membuang muka. Lalu Gaara berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa Gaara ada di rumah Temari?" Tanya Tenten setelah melepas pelukkannya dengan Ino.

"Karena dia saudaraku" jawab Temari yang sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Hah? Jadi cowok menyebalkan itu saudaramu?" kata Sakura memelankan kata 'Menyebalkan' supaya tidak terdengar Gaara.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Gaara dari dalam kamarnya.

"Buset! Kok dia bisa dengar?" Tanya Sakura. Yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Eh gimana? Kalian udah dapet calon orang mau kalian pacari belum?" Tanya Temari.

"Belum!" kata Tenten, Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri kompak.

"Tem, aku pulang dulu ya" kata Tenten.

"Iya aku juga" kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Temari" kata Matsuri.

"Ya…. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Temari. Lalu, mereka berempat pulang.

"Hhh…. Baguslah mereka sudah pulang" kata Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara!" kata Temari.

"Aku benci temanmu yang berambut pendek warnanya cokelat. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Maksudmu Matsuri?" kata Temari.

"Ya…. Aku benci dia" kata Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya…. Benci saja" kata Gaara lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"_Sepertinya Matsuri akan menang!"_ batin Temari tersenyum.

Keesokkan harinya saat pelajaran olahraga, Asuma-sensei memberitahukan pengumumman tentang pengambil nilaian olahraga yang tidak disukai murid-murid kelas 10-B *kelas Tenten dkk*.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan ambil nilai olahraga lari. Silahkan pilih pasangan kalian cowok dengan cewek" perintah Asuma-sensei yang membuat semuanya berkeluh.

"Eh, aku kemarin dengar kalau Gaara menonjok Lee dan Kiba" kata salah satu siswi.

"Iya, aku jadi takut. Kita jangan pilih dia yuk" ajak salah satu siswi. Gaara mendengar percakapan mereka. Semua siswi menjauhi dia. Tidak hanya siswi, siswa pu juga menjauhi dia. Gaara tidak punya teman.

"Maaf" kata Matsuri menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau…. Mau tidak jadi pasanganku?" Tanya Matsuri. Gaara terkejut. Ternyata masih ada yang mau dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa denganku?" Tanya Gaara. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Baiklah" kata Gaara datar. Temari yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka terkejut.

"_Gaara gimana sih? Katanya benci Matsuri, kok mau jadi pasangannya Matsuri?"_ batin Temari.

Saat istirahat, Tenten dkk pergi kekantin. Saat mereka sampai di kantin, mereka menduduki tempat biasa mereka.

"Pada mau pesan apaan nih?" Tanya Ino yang hari ini bertugas sebagai pelayan khusus teman-teman se-Genknya.

"Makan Bakso aja yuk!" kata Tenten.

"Ya sudah" setuju mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu 3 Bakso campur dan 2 Bakso bihun" kata Ino.

"Kok cuman 5? Ino, emangnya kamu ga mau beli?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ngga ah. Aku bawa bekal dari rumah" kata Ino.

"Oh…." Kata Sakura. Lalu Ino memesan pesanan teman-temannya *Ino= baik kan gw! Gw ga jajan tapi mesennin punya sahabat gw. Baik kan gw? Kurang baik apa gw! Baik… hmphhh…. #Ino mulutnya disumpel *.

"Ah…. Aku lupa bawa uang! Aku ambil dulu ya" kata Tenten. Lalu Tenten berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya tetapi dia tertabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" kata mereka berdua.

"Ma…. Maaf Neji-oppa!" kata Tenten membungkuk.

"Kau ini…. Makanya jalan yang bener" kata Neji dingin lalu meninggalkan Tenten.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf" kata Tenten sedih.

Saat pelajaran memasak, Shizune-sensei menyuruh muridnya memasak nasi goreng dengan sebangkunya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini sensei akan melakukan penilaian memasak nasi goreng. Pasangan dengan sebangku kalian" perintah Shizune.

Semua murid mulai memasak. Sai dan Ino membuat nasi goreng ayam. Gaara dan Matsuri memuat nasi goreng telur. Dan sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Sakura, aku kasih tomat ya" kata Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura duduk dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan. Aku benci tomat" kata Sakura.

"Pokoknya harus pakai tomat. Aku benci orang yang benci tomat" kata Sasuke.

"_Tapi…."_ Batin Sakura pasrah saat Sasuke memasukan tomat.

Setelah pelajaran memasak selesai, berikutnya pelajaran menggambar. Kakashi-sensei menyuruh mereka menggambar sesuatu yang mereka suka.

"Gambarlah sesuatu yang kalin suka. Benda, pemandangan, orang…. Terserah kalian. Misalnya seseorang yang kalian suka! Itu juga boleh" kata Kakashi-sensei setengah meledek.

Lalu, semua murid mulai menggambar. Ino melihat gambar Sai. _"Bagus sekali!"_ batin Ino.

"Sai…." Panggil Ino.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau menggambar alat-alat melukis ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya. Bagus tidak?" kata Sai.

"Jelek" kata Ino bercanda. Tetapi, Sai menganggap itu beneran.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang gambarku jelek. Seperti gambarmu jelek saja. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" kata Sai marah.

"Tapi aku kan…." Kata-kata Ino dipotong Sai.

"Diam" kata Sai.

"…_.Aku kan hanya bercanda"_ batin Ino.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata mendapat pekerjaan mengajar seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Hinata menuju perumahan terkenal yaitu Konoha's House.

Ting…. Tong…. Hinata membunyikan bel rumah orang yang akan dia ajar setelah dia sampai.

Clek…. Pintu itu terbuka. Lalu, munculah seorang wanita berambut merah agak muda.

"Permisi, apa benar ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"Benar. Kau guru yang akan mengajari Naruto ya? Silahkan masuk" kata wanita itu menyuruh Hinata masuk. Lalu Hinata Masuk.

"Duduk dulu Hinata" kata wanita itu.

"Iya" kata Hinata duduk.

"Naruto, gurumu sudah datang" panggil wanita itu.

Lalu, muncullah sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan matanya yang berwarna biru yang turun dari tangga.

"Kau guruku yang ke-51 ya?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Apa?" kata Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur saja. Kau bisa gila kalau mengajarku" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mundur karena aku butuh sekali pekerjaan ini" kata Hinata.

"Percuma…. Kau akan mundur" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mau aku mundur?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu Karena…." Kata-kata Naruto terpotong ibunya.

"Naruto. Jangan banya bicara! Cepat belajar" kata ibunya marah.

"Huh!" kata Naruto duduk.

"Maaf Hinata, Naruto memang suka begitu. Kalau begitu, tante tinggal dulu" kata Ibunya Naruto masuk ke dapur.

"Nah, Naruto, kau mau belajar apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Terserah!" kesal Naruto.

"Baiklah…. Kalau begitu kita belajar Matematika. Tolong kerjakan soal…." Kata-kata Hinata terputus karena Naruto tidur.

"Naruto" kata Hinata membangunkan Naruto.

"Ah maaf. Semalam aku main game sampai larut" kata Naruto berbohong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang…." Kata-kata Hinata terpotong Naruto.

"Ah, jangan belajar Matematika. Belajar bahasa Inggris saja" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Hinata sabar. Hinata mengeluarkan semua buku bahasa Inggris.

"Coba kau ker…." Lagi-lagi, kata-kata Hinata terpotong.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir…. Lebih baik belajar IPS saja" kata Naruto cengir.

"Hhh…. Baiklah" kata Hinata.

"_Aku akan membuatmu tidak betah mengajariku Hinata…. Lihat saja"_ batin Naruto.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, Sakura dan Ino pergi kekantin berdua.

"_Sasuke…."_ Batin Sakura. _"Ah, kenapa aku sedih sekali saat Sasuke bilang benci sama orang yang benci tomat. Jangan-jangan aku…."_ Batin Sakura yang dipotong Ino.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Sakura.

"Oh…. Aku lagi sedih nih" kata Ino.

"Sedih kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin Sai bilang dia ngga mau ngomong sama aku lagi. Padahal kemarin aku bilang gambarnya jelek itu kan hanya bercanda" kata Ino. Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi ceritanya Ino suka sama Sai nih?" ledek Sakura.

"Ah…. Kau ini apaan sih Sakura" kata ino yang mukanya sudah merah.

"Hahahaha…." Tawa Sakura.

Di tempat lain, Hinata dan Tenten sedang membawa buku agenda yang harus diserahkan ke Kakashi-sensei.

"Tenten…." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" kata Tenten.

"Boleh curhat ga?" Tanya Hinata.

"Boleh. Curhat apaan?" Tanya Teten.

"Kemarin kan aku ngajar. Terus muridnya tuh nyeselin banget" kata Hinata.

"Wah, kayaknya Hinata bakal menang nih" ledek Tenten.

"Tenten apaan sih" kesal Hinata.

"Hahahaha…." Tawa Tenten sambil berjalan mundur dan menabrak Neji.

"Maaf Neji-oppa" kata Tenten.

"Ah, kau lagi. Jangan dekati aku! Aku bisa sial" kata Neji dingin lalu pergi.

"_Kenapa sih dia kasar sekali padaku? Aku kan tidak sengaja! Apa payung yang dia pinjamkan padaku rusak sama aku? Perasaan ngga deh. Kalau begitu aku belikan saja yang baru"_ batinTenten.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata pergi kerumah Naruto untung mengajarinya.

Ting…. Tong…. Clek….

"Hah? Kau masih mau saja mengajariku" kata Naruto setelah membuka pintu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku butuh pekerjaan ini" kata Hinata masuk kerumah Naruto.

"Hhh…. Tidak sopan. Aku belum menyuruhnya masuk dia sudah masuk duluan" kata Naruto ikut masuk. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata duduk diruang tamu.

"Naruto, kau mau belajar apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Terserah" bentah Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Aku kan Tanya baik-baik! Kenapa kau membentakku?" bentak Hinata.

"Suka-suka aku! Yang punya mulut aku" bentak Naruto.

"Huh! Kau seperti tidak disekolahkan saja!" kesal Hinata membuat wajah Naruto yang tadinya marah menjadi sedih.

"Aku pernah sekolah…." Kata Naruto. Hinata terkejut.

"…. Hanya 3 bulan saja waktu aku TK" sambung Naruto. Hinata terkejut.

"Ke…. Kenapa hanya 3 bulan saja?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena…. Aku pernah tertabrak mobil saat aku pulang sekolah. Mulai saat itu, aku tidak boleh sekolah di sekolah lagi. Aku kan hanya anak satu-satunya, jadi orang tuaku tidak ingin aku celaka seperti dulu. Makanya aku Home Schooling" kata Naruto. Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto…." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Aku dari dulu iri melihat orang memakai seragam sekolah. Aku juga ingin sekolah di sekolah. Makanya aku terus bersikap buruk pada guru yang mau mengajariku termaksud kau" kata Naruto. Hinata mengerti perasaan Naruto.

"_Jadi, itu sebabnya dia selalu menyuruhku mundur_" batin Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Lama mereka terdiam, Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Naruto, orang tuamu dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pergi! Mereka saja tidak ada waktu untukku" kesal Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini belajar disekolahku?" ajak Hinata. Naruto terkejut.

"Di sekolahmu? Tapi, nanti orang tuaku marah" kata Naruto yang sebenarnya mau.

"Mereka kan pergi. Jam berapa mereka pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin jam 5 sore" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesekolahku mumpung orag tuamu belum pulang" ajak Hinata. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah" setuju Naruto. Lalu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi kesekolahnya Hinata.

Di sebuah pertokoan, terlihat Tenten yang bingung mencari paying yang mirip dengan payung Neji.

"Aduh, kok ga ada sih payung bermotif kotak-kotak warna hitam dan putih mirip punya Neji?" kesal Tenten. Tenten membelalakan matanya melihat paying yang dia cari.

"I'm coming umbrella!" seru Tenten.

Dijalanan sekolah yang mulai sepi, Matsuri sedang menyebrang jalan sambil membaca buku kerajinan tangan tapi, dia tertabarak seseorang.

"Aduh" kata mereka berdua.

"Kau…." Kata seseorang itu.

"Ah, maaf Gaara. Aku menabrakmu lagi" kata Matsuri. Ternyata orang itu Gaara.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Makanya kalau jalan jangan terfokus pada buku saja" kata Gaara sedikit kesal.

Tin…. Tin…. Suara mobil yang akan menabrak mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, Gaara mendorong Matsuri ke pinggir jalan agar Matsuri tidak tertabrak. Tapi, justru Gaara yang tertabrak.

Gubrak!

"GAARA…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Boyfriend by Hwang Energy

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Temari sedang bekerja di sebuah acara launching Handphone. Temari sedang minum tetapi gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah.

"Ada apa ini? Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak" kata Temari.

"Aw… siapa sih yang mecahin gelas" kata seseorang yang tidak sengaja tertusuk pecahan gelas Temari.

"Eh, maaf Shikamaru!" kata Temari.

"Dasar merepotkan" kesal Shikamaru.

"_Please baby, baby, baby…."_ Terdegar lagu Baby Baby-SNSD dari handphone Temari. Temari mengangkat Handphonenya.

"Ya denga Temari. Ada apa Matsuri?" Tanya Temari yang punya firasat buruk.

"Hiks…. Temari…. Gaara…. Hiks…." Tangis Matsuri.

"Gaara kenapa?" Tanya Temari khawatir.

"Gaara…. Hiks…. Gaara tertabrak mobil…. Hiks…." Tangis Matsuri.

Temari terkejut. "Kau ada dimana sekarang Matsuri?" Tanya Temari.

"Di…. Hiks…. Konoha Hospital" kata Matsuri.

"Tunggu disana ya! Aku akan segerah kesana" kata Temari mematikan Hangphonenya.

"Heh cewek merepotkan! Cepat bersihkan beling ini sebelum kena orang lain" kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tau Konoha Hospital dimana?" Tanya Temari.

"Tau" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku kesana" kata Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya pasrah.

"Merepotkan" gumamnya.

Setelah Tenten mendapatkan payung yang mirip dengan payung Neji, dia pulang. Tapi, Tenten mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Neji yang ada diseberang jalan.

"Neji-oppa, ini payungmu!" kata Tenten berlari menyebrang jalan. Tapi, Tenten tidak memperhatikan kiri-kanannya dan akhirnya dia tertabarak mobil.

Brak….

Semua orang menghampiri Tenten yang tertabrak termaksud Neji. Tenten membuka matanya melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan darah dan payung yang mau di berikan kepada Neji rusak. Lalu Tenten tak sadarkan diri.

Neji yang melihat Tenten hanya membeku ditempat. Dia jadi ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tenten yang menyelamatkan Neji yang hampir tertabarak saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan membuat Tenten yang tertabrak. Neji merasa bersalah.

"Sekolahmu bagus sekali Hinata" puji Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata pulang dari sekolah.

"Hahaha…. Sekolah itu bukan punyaku" kata Hinata tersenyum. Naruto cengir.

"Iya, iya. Guru bawel" kata Naruto meledek.

"Aku tidak bawel" kata Hinata.

"Tapi…." Kata Naruto. "Baru pertama kali aku sebahagia ini" lanjutnya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Hinata melihat jamnya. Hinata terkejut. "Celaka! Jam 5 lewat" katanya.

"Aduh… pasti Kaa-san marah padaku. Cepat Hinata" kata Naruto berlari diikuti Hinata. Setelah mereka sampai, ibu dan ayahnya Naruto menunggu mereka didepan pintu dengan muka kesal.

"Ah, sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya ayahnya Naruto.

"Dari sekolah! Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" kata Naruto kasar.

"Naruto! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Sudah Kaa-san bilang kan! Jangan pergi keluar tanpa kami" kata Ibunya Naruto menatap Naruto tajam. Pandangannya beralih ke Hinata.

"Dan kau Hinata. Kau dipecat" kata Ibunya Naruto membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut.

"Apa?" kata Hinata.

"Kenapa Kaa-san memecatnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karea dia mengajakmu kesekolah. Kaa-san tidak suka" marah ibunya Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh ke sekolah Naruto" kata ayahnya Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Kenapa naruto tidak boleh sekolah? Tidak tau kah kalian kalau selama ini dia ingin sekolah di sekolahan?" Tanya Hinata kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya ibunya Naruto.

"Selama ini Naruto selalu kasar pada gurunya karena dia ingin sekolah di sekolahan, bukan Home Schooling. Naruto bilang sendiri padaku" kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto sekolah di sekolahan karena aku takut dia tertabrak seperti dulu" kata ibunya Naruto.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi tidak bisakah kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengan Naruto? Selama ini dia kesepian. Dia ingin punya teman. Kalian tidak memperbolehkan Naruto sekolah tapi kalian malah tidak bisa menemani Naruto yang sendirian" kata Hinata. Naruto terkejut sedangkan kedua orang tuanya terdiam.

"Kalau kalian memecatku, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tolong sekolahkan Naruto di sekolahan. Permisi" kata Hinata terakhir kalianya karena dia pamit pulang. Orang tua Naruto masih terdiam.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…. Benar kata Hinata tadi, aku ingin sekolah di sekolahan. Itu sebabnya…." Kata-kata Naruto terpotong ibunya.

"Naruto, maafkan Kaa-san ya. Kaa-san terlalu khawatir padamu. Sekarang kau mau sekolah dimana?" Tanya ibunya Naruto. Naruto terkejut.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyetujui kau mau bersekolah" tambah ayahnya Naruto. Naruto terseyum.

"Aku mau bersekolah di…."

"Matsuri…." Panggil Temari yang baru sampai di Konoha Hospital. Temari berlari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Hiks…. Temari…." kata Matsuri yang masih menagis.

"Dimana Gaara?" Tanya Temari.

"Hiks…. Itu" tunjuk Matsuri kesebuah ruangan. Terlihat dari kaca ruangan tersebut, Gaara ada disana.

"Gaara…." Kata Temari.

"Maafkan aku…. Hiks…. Temari! Ini semua…. Hiks…. Salahku!" kata Matsuri.

"Sudahlah Matsuri. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu" kata Temari menenangkan Matsuri.

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah dokter dari ruangan Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok?" Tanya Temari.

"Dia mengalami luka cukup parah. Dia akan sadar 5 hari lagi" kata dokter itu.

"Ah, Gaara…." Kata Temari sedih.

"Ada juga pasien seorang gadis yang tertabrak. Sama seperti adik anda. Gadis itu bernama kalau tidak salah Tenten" kata dokter itu.

"Tenten?" kaget Matsuri dan Temari bersamaan.

"Iya. Dia ada di ruang sebelah. Saya permisi dulu" kata dokter itu pergi. Temari dan Matsuri keruangan gadis yang bernama Tenten untuk memastikan apakah Tenten teman mereka. Shikamaru? Tentu saja dia masuk karena di tarik Temari.

Ternyata benar, Tenten teman mereka memang tertabrak. "Tenten!" kata mereka berdua.

"Tenten, kenapa bisa tabrakan juga?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tenten…." Kata Temari.

"Hoi cewek merepotkan. Kita balik lagi yuk ketempat kerja. Nanti ga digaji loh" kata Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya. Setelah pulang nanti aku akan kesini lagi menjaga Gaara" kata Temari.

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini kan salahku, jadi aku saja yang menjaga Gaara" kata Matsuri. Temari tersenyum.

"Baiklah…. Ayo Shikamaru" kata Temari.

"Hn…." Kata Shikamaru. Lalu, Shikamaru dan Temari kembali ketempat kerja mereka.

"Terima Kasih Shikamaru. Kau mau mengantarku" kata Temari. Mereka sudah sampai ditempat kerja mereka.

"Iya cewek merepotkan. Puas kau membuatku repot hari ini" kesal Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Dia marah ya?" kata Temari.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura, biasanya kau kan berangkat sama Ino. Kenapa Ino tidak ada?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ngga tau tuh! Pas aku kerumahnya, katanya Ino udah pergi duluan" jawab Sakura.

"Oh…." Kata Hinata. Lalu mereka masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Met pagi all!" sapa Sakura pada ke-2 temannya.

"Selamat pagi Temari, Ino" sapa Hinata juga.

"Selamat pagi" sapa mereka berdua agak lesu.

"Kok lesu sih? Ada apa nih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenten dan Matsuri dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Matsuri lagi dirumah sakit" kata Temari.

"Hah? Ngapain?" Tanya Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Dia jagain Gaara yang kemarin abis kecelakaan" jawab Ino.

"Kita ikut sedih ya Temari" kata Hinata.

"Iya aku juga" kata Sakura yang sebenarnya 50% sedih, 50% senang.

"Terus Tenten mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenten juga kecelakaan" jawab Temari.

"Apa?" kaget Sakura dan Hinata sedih. Kalau soal ini, Sakura 100% sedih, 0% senang.

"Huwaaa…. Kakashi-sensei datang" kata Kiba membuat semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Lalu masuklah Kakashi bersama seorang pria yang Hinata kenal.

"Naruto…." Kata Hinata.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Kakashi.

"Pagi sensei" sapa semua murid.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan namamu" kata Kakashi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto" kata Naruto cengir. Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto, kau duduk disamping Hyuuga Hinata" kata Kakashi menunjuk Hinata. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju meja Hinata dan duduk.

"Hinata, aku diperbolehkan sekolah sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san" kata Naruto.

"Baguslah!" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau sudah kenal murid baru itu?" Tanya Sakura yang duduknya didepan Hinata.

"Ah iya, dia muridku" kata Hinata.

"Oh…. Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura" kata Sakura.

"Sakura, rambutmu di cat ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, rambutku memang dari sananya warna pink" kata Sakura.

"Oh, terus sampingmu namanya siapa? Kok gaya rambutnya seperti pantat ayam?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa diomongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan tapi lucu saja" kata Naruto. "Oh ya, kau mau tidak jadi temanku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Boleh saja" kata Sasuke datar.

"Kalau gitu aku panggil kau Teme ya" kata Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Dasar Dobe!" kesal Sasuke. Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan tapi Sasuke langsung buang muka.

"_Sasuke masih marah ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba supaya tidak benci tomat"_ batin Sakura.

5 hari kemudian, Ino sedang menggambar di taman bunga. Karena Ino suka bunga, jadi dia mencoba menggambar bunga untuk PR yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei.

"Susah sekali menggambar bunga" keluh Ino yang dari tapi coret-hapus gambarnya. Kebetulan Sai juga ada disana. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sai dapat melihat Ino dan dapat mendengarnya berbicara.

"Coba kalau Sai yang gambar, pasti bagus banget" kata Ino yang didengar Sai. Sai terkejut.

"Padahal waktu itu aku hanya bercanda mengejek gambarnya. Tapi, dia malah anggap serius" kata Ino dan yang pasti didengar Sai. Sai merasa bersalah.

"Jadi dia hanya bercanda? Bodohnya aku! Kenapa kau sensitive sekali Sai?" gerutu Sai. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf padanya dengan cara…."

Gaara membuka matanya. "Aku dimana?" katanya. Lalu, Gaara melihat Matsuri yang tertidur disamping ranjangnya dengan keadaan sedang duduk. Gaara terseyum tipis.

"Kau manis juga Matsuri" kata Gaara pelan. Lalu, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Matsuri secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba Matsuri terbagun dari tidurnya dan Gaara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah Gaara…. Sudah sadar rupanya" kata Matsuri tersenyum. Gaara yang melihat Matsuri bangun jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah…. Eh…. A…. Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Gaara. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari" kata Matsuri.

"5 hari? Lalu, kau menungguku selama 5 hari ini?" Tanya Gaara.

"I…. Iya" kata Matsuri blushing.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah saja? Jangan khawatirkanku!" kata Gaara.

"Ha…. Habis, ini semua salahku. Coba kalau aku tidak menabrakmu, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal ini" kata Matsuri. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin keluar. Bisa kau temani aku ketaman. Rumah sakit ini punya taman kan?" Tanya Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Ada. Kalau begitu ayo" kata Matsuri. Matsuri membantu Gaara berjalan menuju taman. Setelah sampai ditaman, mereka menduduki sebuah bangku taman yang dekat dengan pohon sakura dan kolam ikan. Tempat itu agak sepi.

"Terima kasih Matsuri" kata Gaara.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Karena kau menjagaku selama 5 hari" kata Gaara.

"Ah, itu memang kewajibanku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena aku yang membuatmu seperti ini" kata Matsuri. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Lalu Gaara berbicara.

"Kau, Temari dan teman-temanmu yang lain loamba cari pacar ya?" Tanya Gaara. Matsuri terkejut.

"Eh, kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku tau dari Temari…." kata Gaara. "…. Apa kau sudah punya cowok yang mau kau jadikan pacar?" Tanya Gaara. Matsurti blushing.

"Su…. Sudah" kata Matsuri.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara. Dari nada bicaranya, dia terlihat sedikit sedih.

"_Bagaimana ini? Gaara menanyakan hal itu. Apa aku harus terus terang padanya?"_ batin Matsuri.

"Matsuri, kalau kau tidak mau beri tahu tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Gaara.

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku akan beri tahu" kata Matsuri blushing.

"Jadi…. Siapa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Matsuri mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Yang aku suka itu…. Itu…. Itu kau Gaara" kata Matsuri. Gaara membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Padahal…. Selama ini aku kasar padamu?" Tanya Gaara.

"A…. Aku juga tidak tau. Selama ini, jika aku bertemu denganmu rasanya senang sekali. Tapi kalau kau tidak bertemu denganmu aku merasa sedih" kata Matsuri. Keduanya terdiam.

"Terima kasih Matsuri. Selama ini, aku juga menyukaimu. Ya, sama seperti kau tadi alasannya. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau itu perasaan suka" kata Gaara sedikit blushing. Matsuri membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi…. Supaya kau menang, bagaimana kalau kau pacaran denganku?" Tanya Gaara blushing sambil menatap Matsuri. Matsuri ikut menatap mata Gaara.

Matsuri mengangguk sambil blushing. "Baiklah, aku mau" kata Matsuri. Gaara tersenyum. Detik berikutnya Gaara mencium pipi Matsuri yang jadi tambah merah.

"Shikamaru tunggu!" kata Temari yang sedang mengejar Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh.

"Ada apa sih 'cewek merepotkan'?" tanyanya kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku 'cewek merepotkan'! aku punya nama" kesal Temari.

"Merepotkan! Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Karena kejadian kemarin, kau tampaknya marah padaku. Maafkan aku ya" kata Temari.

"Kau akan kumaafkan jika kau mau jadi pacarku" kata Shikamaru. Temari membelalakan matanya.

"Apa?" kata Temari.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa! Selama ini aku membencimu. Tapi disisi lain aku menyukaimu" kata Shikamaru. Muncul garis-garis merah dikedua pipinya. Lalu Shikamaru berjalan tapi dihentikan Temari yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Shikamaru…. Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu! Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu" kaat Temari blushing. Shikamaru tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Temari. Dia menatap Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih 'Cewek Merepotkan' yang kusukai! Itu panggilan saying untukmu!" kata Shikamaru. Temari cemberut.

"Kenapa panggilan sayangnya seperti itu? Kalau begitu panggilan saying untukmu…." Pikir Temari. "Aha! 'Cowok Pemalas'. Hahahaha…." kata Temari tertawa.

"Ya terserah apa katamu lah!" kata Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Temari. "Ayo kita pergi ketaman" ajak Shikamaru yang disetujui Temari.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Maafkan aku karena aku benci tomat" kata Sakura. Detik berikutnya, dia membuka kotak makanannya yang berisikan Nasi Goreng dengan banyak Tomat. "Aku akan memakan tomat ini untuk membuktikan kalau aku tidak benci tomat lagi!" kata Sakura memakan Nasi Goreng Tomat itu sampai Habis.

"Lihat! Aku tidak benci tomat kan?" kata Sakura tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sakura dipenuhi bentol-bentol merah. "Aduh! Gatal sekali" kata Sakura menggaruk tangannya. Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Duduk dulu disini!" kata Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk dibangku dekat mereka. Sasuke memeriksa tangan Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Hhh…. Sakura, kalau kau alergi tomat jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk makan tomat" kata Sasuke.

"Maaf!" kata Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Kau bawa obat alergimu? Biar aku oleskan pada tanganmu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil obat salep yang ada di tasnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan obat salep tersebut ke tangan Sakura.

"Karena aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak benci tomat" kata Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau membuktikannya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena…. Sasuke bilang kalau kau benci orang yang benci tomat" jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian saat pelajaran memasak.

"Oh soal itu! Aku pas itu hanya terlalu emosi sampai-sampai berbicara seperti itu. Jadi kau kira aku membencimu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena kau kira aku membencimu, kau mati-matian makan tomat padahal kau alergi agar aku tidak membencimu?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Kau seperti suka padaku saja!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lagi sambil blushing.

"Hah? Jadi kau suka aku?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkejut karena Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu! Setelah kau bilang benci orang yang benc tomat, aku jadi sedih. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba tidak benci tomat agar kau tidak membenciku. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, buat apa aku melakukan itu kalau aku tidak ada perasaan padamu? Jadi aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa aku menyukaimu!" kata Sakura blushing.

Sasuke terkejut sekaligus senang. "Sakura, aku juga menyukaimu. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit blushing.

"Dengan senang hati" kata Sakura senang dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluknya.

"Naruto, disini sejuk ya?" kata Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada disebuah taman yang indah.

"Benar!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo kita buat PR bersama!" ajak Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hinata, soal yang ini caranya seperti apa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh caranya seperti ini!" kata Hinata memberi cara untuk Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hinata-sensei" kata Naruto.

"Ah, panggil Hinata saja!" kata Hinata.

"Habis Hinata pintar sekali seperti guru. Kau mau jadi guru ya?" tebak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Aku mau jadi guru yang baik pada muridnya!" kata Hinata.

"Aku juga ingin punya pacar yang bercita-cita menjadi guru yang baik pada muridnya" kata Naruto. Seketika itu Hinata blushing.

"Hinata…." Kata Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. "Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku? Semenjak kau dipecat Kaa-san, aku jadi suka padamu. Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Naruto menatap Hinata penuh Harapan.

Hinata balas menatap Naruto. Lalu, Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga mau punya pacar yang suka makan Ramen" kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita buat PR bersama dengan rasa cinta" kata Naruto lebay. Hinata tertawa.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga menggambarnya!" senang Ino yang sudah selesai menggambar bunga.

"Ino!" panggil seseorang. Ino menoleh pada orang itu.

"Sa…. Sai" kata Ino. Sai menghampiri Ino.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Tanya Ino. Lalu Sai mengulurkan setangkai bunga Hyacinth berwarna ungu yang mengartikan 'Maafkan aku'.

Ino mengambil bunga itu. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Karena aku salah paham. Kau hanya bercanda kan bilang gambarku jelek?" tebak Sai. Ino mengangguk.

"Kau mau lihat aku gambar apa?" tawar Sai.

"Boleh saja!" kata Ino. Lalu Sai memperlihatkan gambarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino.

"Ini, aku?" Tanya Ino senang.

"Iya. Aku menggambarmu!" kata Sai. Ternyata Sai menggambar Ino yang sedang melukis bunga.

"Aku cantik sekali" kata Ino tersenyum melihat gambarnya yang dibuat Sai.

"Ino, aku buat gambar itu untuk kuserahkan pada Kakashi-sensei. Itu PR-ku!" kata Sai. Ino terkejut.

"_PR-nya adalah gambarku? Kakashi-sensei bilang, buatlah gambar yang kalian sukai. Maksudnya Sai suka padaku?"_ batin Ino.

Sai mengulurkan setangkai bunga Lilac. Ino terkejut dan mengambil bunga itu. _"Bunga Lilac artinya cinta pertama, kan?" _batin Ino.

"Ino, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sai. Ino membelalakan matanya. Ino senang sekali.

"Aku mau Sai!" kata Ino tersenyum. Sai juga tersenyum dengan tulus bukan palsu.

Tenten membuka matanya. Orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah Neji. "Neji-oppa aku dimana? Pake di infuse segala?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit!" jawab Neji.

"Eh? Karena kecelakaan itu ya? Astaga, maaf Neji-oppa. Payungnya rusak" kata Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Neji. "Memangnya untuk apa kau beri aku payung?" Tanya Neji.

"Karena Neji-oppa kelihatannya marah padaku. Kukira Neji-oppa mareah karena payung yang Neji-oppa pinjamkan padaku rusak. Makanya aku membelikannya yang baru. Ternyata aku malah kecelakaan" kata Tenten. Neji merasa bersalah.

"Tenten, karena kau kau jadi begini. Sepulang dari rumah sakit jangan dekati aku lagi ya" kata Neji membuat Tenten kaget.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Karena, tiap kali kau dekat denganku kau pasti sial. Aku tidak mau kau celaka seperti dulu" kata Neji. Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Celaka seperti dulu? Maksudnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ternyata kau lupa ya? Aku ini anak laki-laki yang kau tolong saat mau tertabrak mobil 10 tahun yang lalu" kata Neji.

Tenten mengingat-ingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. "Jadi…. Kau anak laki-laki yang kutolong dulu?" kata Tenten. Neji mengangguk.

"Karena itu, jangan dekati aku" kata Neji.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa" kata Tenten.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Karena…. Karena aku menyukaimu Neji-oppa!" kata Tenten. Neji membelalakan matanya. "Apa Neji-oppa tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku menyukaimu Tenten. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau celaka jika didekatku" jawab Neji. Tenten tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu menghindar dariku! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Jangan hindari aku Neji-oppa" kata Tenten. Neji juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah" kata Neji mencium jidat Tenten. "Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja" kata Tenten senang.

"Saranghae Tenten" kata Neji membelai rambut Tenten yang tergerai.

"Oppareul Saranghae" kata Tenten tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, Temari dan Ino janjian ketemu di rumah pohon mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Temari.

"Sudah dong!" jawab mereka –kecuali Temari- bersamaan.

"Hah? Udah? Aku juga udah" kata Temari.

"Kapan kalian punya pacar?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kemarin" jawab mereka bersamaan –kecuali Tenten-.

"Aku juga kemarin!" kata Tenten.

"Kau pacaran sama siapa Ten?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama Neji-oppa" jawab Tenten.

"Wuih… sama kakak kelas nih!" kata Sakura.

"Sakura sama siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke dong!" jawab Sakura.

"Ceilah, Sakura bisa dapetin Sasuke" kata Temari.

"Kau siapa, Tem?" Tanya Ino.

"Teman satu kerjaku. Namanya Shikamaru" jawab Temari.

"Oh, yang ngantar Temari itu ya?" tebak Matsuri.

"Benar" kata Temari.

"Kalau Matsuri?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama Gaara" jawab Matsuri.

"Hah? Gaara?" kaget Temari, Tenten, Sakura dan Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Ino.

"Bisa aja" jawab Matsuri.

"Gaara kok ga cerita ke aku sih? Pulang aku tanyain ah!" kata Temari.

"Kalau Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama Naruto" jawab Hinata.

"Tuh kan bener feelingku. Pasti sama si Dobe itu" tebak Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri sama siapa, No?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sama Sai-kun" jawab Ino.

"Mentang-mentang pacaran pake embel-embel _–kun_ segala" ledek Temari.

"Terus siapa yang menang dong?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku" jawab Tenten.

"Ga bisa. Yang menang aku" jawab Temari.

"Yang bener tuh aku" jawab Ino.

"Aku tau!" kata Sakura.

Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil. Hinata dan Matsuri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya.

.

.

.

The End

Siapa yang menang menurut kalian? Aku juga bingung yang menang siapa? *plak*.

Okey…. Please Review…. Thank's For Read….


End file.
